Admit it!
by xXFlyingColorsXx
Summary: It's time for the summer sun celebration, but Starshine is acting strangely. Lightning Flicker and Candy Star decide to help their friend cheer up the old fashioned way.


_In Equestria, a small town called Ponyville, the summer sun celebration is in full swing and everypony is having their raucous parties. Starshine and her two best friends, Lightning Flicker and Candy Star are inside her home celebrating. Laughter and fun are being had as they tell each other jokes and stories of their past. But talking about Starshine's own past seems to make her unhappy and walks away sits her chair to read a book to take her mind off it. Both feel they should try and help, but Candy has nothing to offer, a first for herself._

 _"Hey Candy, listen. We need to cheer Star up, and I have the perfect plan," said Lightning, trying to be as quiet as possible while whispering into Candy's ear._

 _"What is it?" asked a curious Candy Star._

 _Lightning makes sure they're not being heard and continues her explanation, "We're going to make her laugh, but we have to bring her down." Lightning grins at the thought of Starshine at her mercy._

 _Hearing the plan, Candy shouts aloud, "What?" this catches Starshine's attention, to which Lightning covers Candy's mouth._

 _"Okay, what's going on Lightning? Are you two up to something?" asks Starshine with a hint of suspicion on her face. Knowing Lightning, her prankster tendencies are always unpredictable._

 _Lightning smiles and laughs nervously, while still holding a hoof over her friend's mouth, muffling her words. "I wouldn't dream of it, Star." Starshine seems to believe her but keeps an ear open in case something happens, turning back to her books. Lightning quietly and stealthfully gets up from the table, but removes her hoof from Candy's mouth, allowing her to speak. "Lightning...No...we can't." despite Candy's protests, Lightning keeps the plan alive._

 _One of the things Lightning knows about Starshine is the fact that she is sensitive in certain areas, meaning she very ticklish. Candy follows cautiously behind, making sure to keep quiet as she was told. "Now's not the time to be nice, Candy, we have to help her. You said that friends help each other no matter what, Remember?" Candy nods and they move silently towards Starshine. Oblivious to the incoming pair, Starshine keeps on reading, ears twitching to each little noise outside._

 _Stopping just behind her chair, they both glance at each other and pounce on Starshine, pinning her to the wooden floor. "Hey! Let go of me!" exclaims Starshine as she struggles to get free but it's no good._

 _With a smile on her face, Lightning looks at Candy and says, "Candy, let's give her the feather treatment, shall we?" Starshine's eyes widen at these words and she almost gets away but is caught again by Lightning. The physical build of Lightning is too much as she's held and pinned again. "Oh no, Star, you're gonna get away this time," said Lightning as she extends a wing outward and pulls a feather, but not without a quick wince of a pain in her expression._

 _"Lightning! I'm warning you! I'll-" Starshine is interrupted as Lightning starts tickling her side with a feather, "You can't do anything in your current situation, Star. I know you better than anypony in Equestria!" said Lightning as she continues to assault Starshine with her feather. Starshine's face is starting to turn beet red from laughing so hard that she might pop. Candy can't help but giggle at Starshine's predicament, and watches as it continues on._

 _Starshine tries to bribe Candy into helping her, "Candy, I swear I'll buy from you a month worth of cupcakes if you help-" again she goes into full blown laughter as Lightning goes higher and onto her neck. "Oh no, you don't!" I know your tricks, Star, it won't work." helpless to stop Lightning, Candy can't help but feel sorry for her friend. Lightning stops for a moment, letting Starshine catch her breath. "Well? Aren't you gonna say it? Or should I tell Candy what you said about her." threatened Lightning as Starshine's chest rises and falls rapidly with each new breath she takes._

 _Despite Lightning's threat, she replies, "Never!" to which Lightning's expression turns to disappointment._

 _Seeing as Starshine will not say what she wants, Lightning spills the beans, "Candy? Starshine here thinks you're not funny, what do you say to that?" asks Lightning. Candy is shocked and appalled at the statement, "She what?!" shouted Candy in sadness, such words from Starshine were horrible and hurtful._

 _Lightning has done it now, Candy is upset and joins in the fun. "Starshine, how could you?" said Candy as she takes the feather from Lightning and takes her turn at her friend's expense. Starshine again starts laughing aloud as Candy goes to work on her sides making her friend cry as she laughed harder. "I'll show you what's funny!" said Candy as she mercilessly tickles her friend, tears coming from her eyes._

 _Lightning keeps Starshine held firmly against the floor as Candy keeps going, and then makes Candy stop. "Alright, Starshine, confess! Or else..." the serious expression on Lightning's face makes Starshine wonder if she's bluffing. The thought of the two at once fills her mind with worry. Starshine's breathing starts to slow down, sweat covering her entire body. "Well? which is it?" asks Lightning once more._

 _Starshine looks at both of them, Candy still has tears in her eyes, but seems to have calmed down a little to small sniffles. Breathing in deep breaths, Starshine hopes to try and explain. Thinking quietly to herself, she answers sincerely, "Candy, It's true. I did say that, but only as a joke so Lightning here would keep quiet." Candy turns to Lightning, unsure what to think. "You...lied to me? You didn't say anything about that!" said Candy as she suddenly drops the feather, it slowly floats down and touches the floor._

 _Lightning knows she's in trouble, and knowing how over-sensitive Candy is, it'd be a miracle if the tables didn't turn it around on her. "Lightning, what you did is...unforgivable. But, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself... Now!" shouted Candy as he stomped her front hoof, and puts herself right in Lightning's face, adding to the pressure._

 _Speechless, Lightning it seems can't form a single syllable as Candy waits for an answer. Closing her eyes, Lightning confesses, "Yeah...I lied, but it was only-" Candy is more upset than before as she interjects, "No! It's not okay, Lightning! You think you can just lie to me and get away with it? Huh?" asks Candy with a disappointed expression._

 _Starshine takes advantage of the confusion and teleports out from under Lightning, resulting in her falling to the floor. Now free, she tries calming Candy down, "Candy, please stop. Just let it go." unable to do so, she has to separate them with a barrier spell. "Hey! I'm not done!" exclaimed Candy as she sulks in protest._

 _Lightning can breathe easy now since they're separated. But feels she needs to explain everything, "Candy, I'm sorry I lied to you. But I just wanted to help my friends, I never meant to hurt you or Star...ever. I hope you can forgive me." Lightning starts to walk away and sits over by the window looking out._

 _Starshine releases Candy and she walks over to Lightning, unsure if she wants to forgive and forget. "That wasn't very nice, Lightning. I understand why you did it...and... I forgive you." said Candy as she hugged her friend tightly, in return getting Lightning to do the same. "Thanks, Candy, thank you," Said Lightning as she sat there with her good friend._

 _After a few moments of waiting, Starshine quietly creeps up from behind Lightning and casts a spell to hold her down. "Hey! What's the big idea, Star?" asked Lightning in confusion. A smile spread across Starshine's face as she held up the same feather that had been used on her. "I think it's time for a little payback, Lightning," said Starshine, lowering the feather with magic and starts tickling Lightning's side. "Oh in the name of Celestia, no!" exclaims Lightning as the assault begins and she starts laughing. The tables have been turned and it was her turn to have fun at Lightning's expense._

 _After that night, Starshine felt better about her past, as it had brought her the best friends she could ever ask for. Also gave Candy a good life lesson: When you lie to your friends, it can hurt them a lot more than you think. But learning to forgive your friends, that is the best reward._


End file.
